


last things last

by batyatoon



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Absent Characters, Gen, Sad, Short, Vecna Arc, endings are heartless, everybody's there but too briefly to tag, including Arkhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/pseuds/batyatoon
Summary: A brief silent moment of introspection and memory, minutes before Vox Machina's final battle.





	last things last

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains spoilers through episode 113 of Critical Role Campaign #1. Please do not post anything in the comments that might be spoilery for later episodes (all both of them).

Up and up and up the spiral staircase, around and around, higher and higher. Vax is checking for traps more or less automatically; his eyes and hands can do the work practically on their own, leaving his mind free.

He almost wishes it weren’t.

 _Fear_ isn't the right word for this feeling; his own death isn't something he can fear anymore. But he can't shake the tolling echo in his head, as regular and unstoppable as the slow heavy footfalls of the titan they're climbing: _the last time, the last time, the last time_.

At least he’s with the people he loves. His sister is here beside him, the better part of him that will remain when he's gone; Keyleth, strong as the earth and beautiful even in this darkness; the massive sturdy bulk of Grog with the tiny fierce light of Pike on his shoulder; the gunmetal gleam of Percy, the flash and flourish of Scanlan, all his best beloveds. At least he’ll be with them when he goes.

And there's a seventh figure in his peripheral vision when he glances back, a tall broad shape with red scales and golden eyes, and that … even in black armor instead of green robes, that feels like it fits there. Like it belongs.

Like some circle has been closed, as they climb towards the end.


End file.
